Indestructible
Indestructible is the third theme song for Ravoka the Wolf. The song is performed and written by the band Disturbed from the album of the same name as the song title: Indestructible. (NOTE: I would have used Ravoka's first theme for this page, but I can't see a big amount of meaning behind that song. And plus, this song brings almost the same meaning but explains it in more detail.) Lyrics (Verse) Another mission, the powers have called me away Another time to carry the colors again My motivation, an oath I've sworn to defend To win the honor of coming back home again No explanation will matter after we begin Unlock the dark destroyer that's buried within My true vocation, and now my unfortunate friend You will discover a war you're unable to win (Chorus) I'll have you know That I've become Indestructible Determination that is incorruptible From the other side, a terror to behold Annihilation will be unavoidable Every broken enemy will know That their opponent had to be invincible Take a last look around while you're alive I'm an indestructible Master of war (Verse 2) Another reason, another cause for me to fight Another fuse uncovered, now for me to light My dedication to all that I've sworn to protect I carry out my orders without a regret My declaration, embedded deep under my skin A permanent reminder of how it began No hesitation when I am commanded to strike You need to know that you're in for the fight of your life (Chours 2) You will be shown How I've become Indestructible Determination that is incorruptible From the other side, a terror to behold Annihilation will be unavoidable Every broken enemy will know That their opponent had to be invincible Take a last look around while you're alive I'm an indestructible Master of war (Guitar Solo) (Chorus 3) I'm Indestructible Determination that is incorruptible From the other side, a terror to behold Annihilation will be unavoidable Every broken enemy will know That their opponent had to be invincible Take a last look around while you're alive I am indestructible Indestructible (Outro Chorus) Indestructible Determination that is incorruptible From the other side, a terror to behold Annihilation will be unavoidable Every broken enemy will know That their opponent had to be invincible Take a last look around while you're alive I'm an indestructible Master of war' Lyrics meaning Another mission, the powers have called me away Another time to carry the colors again'''' - '''Ravoka is constantly seeking new adventure. My motivation, an oath I've sworn to defend To win the honor of coming back home again - Ravoka's main motivation is to carry on the legacy of the deceased Onueo clan. No explanation will matter after we begin Unlock the dark destroyer that's buried within - In battle, Ravoka is not somebody you can comprimise with, due to his viciously muderous side that comes out. My true vocation, and now my unfortunate friend You will discover a war you're unable to win - Opponents of Ravoka are in for a tough time as Ravoka is pretty damn strong. I'll have you know That I've become Indestructible Determination that is incorruptible - Ravoka has strived his whole life to become stronger as both a fighter and a person, which is fueled by his incorruptible determination. From the other side, a terror to behold Annihilation will be unavoidable - When Ravoka is in combat, he becomes a violent beast when it comes to who he's fighting. He uses this tactic to scare his opponent into their impending doom. Every broken enemy will know That their opponent had to be invincible - Through every opponent Ravoka has fought, he's put into their minds the fact that he's one of the most fierce warriors to ever live. Take a last look around while you're alive '' - '''It may be the last chance you get before Ravoka ends you.' I'm an indestructible master of war '' - '''Ravoka has proven to himself and everyone else time and time again that he is seemingly indestructible. Whoever his opponent may be, they do have their work cut out for them.' Another reason, another cause for me to fight Another fuse uncovered, now for me to light - This leads back to Ravoka's adventurous attitude. My dedication to all that I've sworn to protect I carry out my orders without a regret '- Ravoka has had the task of saving Mobius on several different occasions, so he does what he has to in order to procect it.' My declaration, embedded deep under my skin A permanent reminder of how it began '- Mentioned in Ravoka's 30 Character Development Questions, Ravoka has a scar underneath one of his quills. This was caused while Ravoka was training in Triex. Today, this scar still reminds Ravoka of where he came from and how far he has come since then.' No hesitation when I am commanded to strike You need to know that you're in for the fight of your life '- Speaks for itself really...' Category:Music